


find me on the second star to the right

by crashinmyimagination



Category: Firefly, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt Derek, M/M, esss16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashinmyimagination/pseuds/crashinmyimagination
Summary: Firefly AU.Three years after Stiles disappeared from Derek's life, Derek meets him again in a bar in Persephone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/gifts).



> This fic is for [hoechness](hoechness.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the [2016 Eternalsterek Secret Santa](http://eternalstereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/)! I hope you like it!
> 
> While this takes place in the Firefly universe, I have taken some liberties!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://longlivetheravenboys.tumblr.com/)!

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

The voice is like a trigger, turning the rhythm of Derek’s heart into a loud, frenetic drumbeat. Derek _knows_ that voice. He knows how that voice sounds when it’s buzzing with giddy excitement or seething with rage. He remembers when that voice would lure him out of sleep in the early morning and when it anchored him during the full moons his wolf cried out for his family. It’s the voice that never said goodbye.

When Derek sets his glass of beer on the bar and turns around to face the speaker, Stiles’ bright-eyed gaze and soft smile seize his lungs and he has to slowly coax them free in an attempt to remain composed. Stiles’ growing smile tells him he fails. 

Countless questions race through his mind. _Are you okay? Where did you go? Where have you been for three years? How long have you been on Persephone? How did you find me?_

But most urgently, like a neon motel sign against the ink black sky of Whitefall, _Why did you leave?_

The question teeters on the tip of Derek’s tongue, but he is already so desperate to keep Stiles close to him that he swallows it down.

“Stiles.” Derek clears his throat awkwardly. “You, uh, don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Oh, all that fancy plastic surgery keeps me looking young and beautiful,” Stiles says, winking at Derek. It surprises Derek how easily and quickly fondness surges in him, even after all this time.

“So,” Stiles says, stepping closer. The space between them seems to narrow dramatically and Derek yearns to close the gap. “What’s a nice boy like you doing in a town like this?” 

“You know I was never really a nice boy, and I certainly ain’t now,” Derek replies with a fanged grin.

“We flashing our fangs at every pretty boy we meet now, Captain?” Erica’s voice interrupts, startling Derek hard. Derek turns his head to scowl at Erica, who’s approaching them with an amused grin. 

“No, just this one. Erica, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is my right hand, Erica,” Derek introduces.

“I’m his brain on most days, too,” Erica teases. Derek just rolls his eyes and leans his elbows back on the bar.

“Captain, huh?” Stiles says with a proud smile.

“In name only, really,” Derek says dismissively. “It’s a good day when I can get even half my crew to listen to me.”

“I listen to you when I agree with you,” Erica says, swiping Derek’s glass off the bar and gulping down half the beer. 

“I’m, uh, actually looking for a ride to Beaumonde if you’re headed that way. My best friend’s getting hitched there in a week and I’ve broken way too many promises to him to break this one.” Stiles gives Derek a hesitant, but hopeful look. Derek has no idea how anyone could say no to that face.

“I’ve got some business in Beaumonde that needs attending to anyway. I just need to drop off something in Whitefall. Don’t mind if we make a pit stop, do ya? We can get you to Beaumonde in less than a week, no problem.”

“Don’t mind at all, you marvellous man,” Stiles says, grabbing Derek by the shoulders and pulling him into tight hug. Derek lets himself wrap his arms loosely around Stiles’ waist and can’t help but breathe in Stiles’ scent.

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek sees a large, burly man separate from his own circle of friends and approach the three of them. The man looks unsteady on his feet, so Derek guesses he’s already had a few. He also has a determined, mean look on his face. Derek pulls out of the hug and straightens up.

“Hey, you a mutt?” the man barks at Derek. 

Derek bristles at the slur. “No, I’m not. But I am a Lycan. You got a problem with that?”

“You bet your ass I have a problem with that,” the man says, stumbling closer. Erica immediately steps in between Derek and the drunk.

“What are you going to do about that problem?” Erica asks, leaning her face close to the man’s.

“Now, I don’t wanna start no fight with a lady, sweetheart.”

“Let me change your mind, _sweetheart_ ,” Erica says before punching the man hard in the nose. The man clutches his face, groaning in pain, and everyone else in the bar takes a couple of seconds to process what just happened. Stiles’ mouth drops open in shock. Derek just lets out a deep sigh, grabs a cue stick from the nearby pool table and tosses it to Stiles. Stiles stops gawking and catches it with an ease that momentarily surprises Derek before he’s distracted by the drunk’s friends, who have finally unfrozen and started advancing on them.

“Stick. Hit,” Derek says to Stiles before turning around and swiftly kicking the man running at him in the chest.

“Wow, Derek, you sure have a way with words,” Stiles mutters sarcastically behind him. Derek just starts swinging, smirking as he hears the smack of wood followed by pained shouts.

 

\---

 

When Derek, Erica and Stiles get back to the ship, the rest of the crew is hanging around the cargo bay.

“Ran into some trouble there, Captain?” Isaac asks, gesturing at their harried appearance and slightly torn clothing.

“Just a speck,” Derek says, sighing. ”I’d like to walk calmly out of a bar once in a while, instead of getting thrown out of every one.”

“You're a liar, Captain,” Erica accuses. “I know you like the excitement.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but doesn't protest as he shuts the cargo bay door.

“Who’s the stringbean?” Jackson asks, nodding to Stiles.

“Hey, who you calling stringbean, knucklehead?” Stiles says indignantly. Jackson bares his teeth, fangs lengthening. Derek quickly steps between them.

“Jackson, settle down. We're all friends here. Everyone, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is the rest of my crew. You've met the ever charming Jackson. This is Isaac, Kira, and Lydia,” Derek introduces, gesturing to each member. “We’ll just be dropping Stiles off in Beaumonde after our stop in Whitefall.”

“Howdy, Stiles,” Kira says, stepping forward to shake his hand. “It's nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure's all mine, Kira. Knowing Derek, I'm sure you're all fine folk,” Stiles says, taking Kira’s hand. Stiles side-eyes Jackson. “Well, most of you.”

“If your definition of fine folk is a bunch of thieves, sure,” Erica says. Derek elbows her hard in the arm. “Ow! What? Just being honest.”

“Hey, your business is your business,” Stiles says with a shrug. “I don't care what you do with your ship and time as long as you can get me where I need to be. I ain't exactly a fine, upstanding citizen anyway.”

“We aren’t giving him a ride for free, are we?” Jackson asks testily. Derek opens his mouth to argue, but Stiles interjects.

“Now, I don’t have much to my name, but...” Stiles digs through his jacket pockets and pulls out three wallets, one by one, and hands them to Derek with a toothy grin. “I’m hoping these might cover me.”

Jackson whoops and tries to snatch them out of Derek’s hands. Derek just dodges him and slips them into his own pockets. 

“Looks like dignity isn’t the only thing those men lost back there,” Erica comments with a grin before pulling a wallet out of her pockets. “You’ve gotta teach me your tricks. I only got one.”

“I’ve got a feeling you’re gonna fit right in,” Derek says to Stiles, patting him on the shoulder. “Now, let’s get going.”

“About that...” Kira says with a wince. 

Derek lets out an exasperated sigh. “What now?”

“ _Beacon_ ’s engine’s just giving me a little trouble. Nothing I can’t fix! Just need another hour to get us off the ground. Pinky promise!” Kira exclaims, holding her pinky out.

“How about I lend you a helping hand and see if I can’t help us get off the ground in half that time?” Stiles offers.

“Well, that’s mighty kind of you, Stiles!” Kira says cheerfully. “I would really appreciate the help.”

“Happy to help, Kira,” Stiles says. “Please lead the way.”

 

\---

 

 _Beacon_ is off the ground in less than an hour and once the ship is on autopilot, everyone piles into the cramped dining space to eat dinner.

“How do you know Derek?” Erica asks Stiles when they’re all gathered around the dining table, their plates topped with beans and rice. Erica is seated at the head of the table with Stiles, Derek and Kira to her left and Isaac, Jackson and Lydia to her right.

“Oh, I met him in Haven three years ago. Saved me from some bandits, in fact,” Stiles says, bumping his shoulder lightly against Derek's and giving him a slight smile.

“Well, Derek! What a big damn hero you are,” Erica exclaims. “Too bad I left all my medals back in my room.”

“If you had any medals, you’d have melted them down and sold the metal by now. Anyway, a bunch of thugs targeting a poor, helpless fella,” Derek says. Stiles sputters and slaps him on the arm. “That’s hard to ignore, even for me.”

“I’m a hard fella to ignore. I annoyed him until he let me stay at his farm for a couple months.”

“Oh, you can’t annoy Derek into anything he doesn’t want to do. Trust me, I’ve tried,” Erica remarks. “You must’ve been a real charmer.”

Stiles had been. Stiles had been stupidly stubborn and persistent, but also full of genuine wonder and compassion in a way that Kate had never been. He had nurtured Derek’s trust and loyalty. As Derek watches Stiles interact with the crew that’s become family to him, feelings of betrayal and abandonment start rearing their ugly heads. Derek’s hand tightens around his fork. 

“I could say the same for you, Erica. How'd you end up as Derek's trusty second in command?” Stiles asks.

“Actually met him in Haven as well about two years ago. Caught me tryin’ to steal some strawberries from his property. Instead of handing me off the sheriff, he gave me a bag for my strawberries and sent me on my way. Shot him some rabbits in return for his kindness. One thing led to another and here we are.”

Isaac pipes up. “I used to be a pilot for the Alliance, but Derek poached me.”

As soon as Isaac mentions the Alliance, Stiles’ heartbeat speeds up. It only lasts for a couple seconds, but it’s hard to miss in a room full of Lycans.

“Not a fan of the Alliance?” Jackson asks. 

Stiles clears his throat. “What is there to like? Just a bunch of self-righteous, authoritative dicks.” 

Stiles says it nonchalantly, but Derek knows better. Derek can see Stiles absentmindedly rubbing at the scar Derek knows lies right above Stiles’s hairline. Stiles has a lot scars he’d tried to hide from Derek. Stiles never lied to Derek, but he’d avoid speaking about his past and Derek never pushed because he could never stand sensing Stiles’ distress. No matter how much Derek opened himself up to him, Stiles had not done the same. 

“Amen to that,” Isaac says, raising his glass of water in the air. Jackson just huffs and turns back his food.

“Looks like he's got quite the penchant for picking up strays despite his prickly facade,” Stiles says, smirking at Derek. Derek just looks away and stares at his half eaten plate.

“He sure does. Once, a stray cat wandered onto the ship and he didn't have the heart to kick it out so we kept it aboard the ship. Took him two weeks to admit that a spaceship probably wasn’t the best place for a cat,” Erica shares.

“Man, I would've loved to see that,” Stiles says wistfully.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have left,” Derek retorts sharply, stunning the whole table.

“Yikes,” Isaac mutters under his breath after a few moments of silence.

“I’m done eating,” Derek announces, pushing his chair away from the table so he can get up. 

“Derek!” Stiles calls after him. Derek just walks away.

 

\---

 

_Derek gasps awake, heart pounding as the overwhelming feelings of terror and panic follow him into the waking world. Derek blinks at the ceiling for a couple seconds, settling into the feeling of warm sunlight on his skin and the smell of fresh coffee wafting from the kitchen. Stiles’ face moves into view._

_“Hey, baby. Had a bad dream?” Stiles says with a warm smile. The sunlight falling from the window above their bed lets Derek study every feature on Stiles’ face. Derek holds Stiles’ steady, golden gaze and lets calm wash over his body and chase away his distress._

_“Yeah, but I’m okay now,” Derek reassures Stiles. He sits up and pulls Stiles closer by the wrist, so he can give him a soft kiss. Stiles pulls away first, and when Derek tries to chase his mouth, Stiles just puts a finger against his lips._

_“Come on, I have something to show you outside,” Stiles says excitedly._

_Derek groans, but lets Stiles drag him out of bed. Stiles throws Derek’s clothes at him and quickly pulls on his own clothes. Once Derek is dressed, Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him out the back door and into unfarmed field behind the house. When Derek realizes where they’re headed, he slows down and ignores Stiles’ insistent tugging._

_“What...what’s going on, Stiles?” Derek says as they approach the charred remains of_ Beacon. _Derek stops and pulls his hand out of Stiles’ grip. Stiles finally looks back at him, coming to a stop._

 _“I...I wanted to do something for you. When you tell me stories about flying with your family on_ Beacon _, you sound so...happy. I thought, what if you flew again? I took a look and the ship wasn’t unsalvageable. I’ve been fiddling around in the engine room and replacing parts for a couple weeks now and I think it’ll start again,” Stiles says. He gives Derek a nervous, but eager look, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth._

_Derek looks at the ship again, imagining the rumble of the ship beneath his feet and the wide expanse of space as far as the eye can see, all without his family, and his heart aches._

_“I didn’t ask you to do this,” Derek says coldly._

_Stiles’ face falls. “I know. I just thought-”_

_“I don’t know what the hell you were thinking, Stiles!” Derek yells. “Why would I want to fly in the ship that my family died in?”_

_“Derek. Every day you stare at this ship and you remember. You act like you died on that ship with them. You’re still here and you’re wasting your life. Your family would’ve-”_

_“Don’t tell me what my family would’ve wanted,” Derek interrupts, eyes flashing red as he suddenly brings his face inches from Stiles’. Stiles doesn’t flinch and his eyes suddenly become steely, his hand tightening into a fist, like he thinks that he’ll need to protect himself from Derek. For a split second, Derek is inexplicably afraid of Stiles. It evaporates quickly though, along with his anger. Derek steps back._

_“You’re right,” Stiles says tightly, loosening his fist. “I guess I don’t know anything.”_

_Stiles pushes past Derek and stalks back to the house. All Derek’s strength leaves him at once and he collapses into the dirt and weeds, just staring as Stiles disappears through the back door. He turns to look back at the ship for a long time before finally getting off his knees and walking back toward the house._

_When Derek enters the house, Stiles is in sitting in the kitchen with a miserable look on his face, rubbing at the scar above his forehead. Derek sits down across from Stiles and they sit quietly in a minute before Stiles breaks the silence._

_“I’m sorry, Derek,” Stiles says quietly. “I’m sorry that I upset you. I didn’t mean to. I was just trying to help.”_

_“I know. I just don’t know if I can fly in that ship again.”_

_“You’re meant for so much more than this farm, Derek. I just want you to be happy.”_

_“I know,” Derek says. “You’re...you’re right. My family wouldn’t want me mourning them for the rest of my life. I just...miss them so much, Stiles.”_

_“I know, baby. I know,” Stiles says, reaching across the kitchen table to take Derek’s hands in his._

_Derek takes a deep breath and takes in Stiles’ earnest face and . “Let’s go.”_

_“Are-are you sure?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek uncertainly._

_“Yes,” Derek says with more confidence than he feels. “If you’re there with me, I think I can at least step back onto the ship again.”_

_“Okay,” Stiles says. He brings Derek’s knuckles up to his lips and gives them a light kiss. “Okay.”_

 

\---

 

A knock startles Derek out of his memories. Derek lies in his bed and contemplates ignoring it, but the knocks just get more insistent. Derek lets out exasperated sigh as he gets up to answer the door.

“What?” Derek says as he opens the door. Unsurprisingly, it’s Stiles.

“I don’t know what Erica is talking about - I can definitely annoy you into doing things,” Stiles jokes. Derek just glares at him and Stiles drops his half-hearted smile. “Can I please come in?”

“Why?”

“If anything, just so your crew doesn’t hear all about our sordid past?” Stiles offers. Derek hears a couple doors creak shut. Derek reluctantly steps aside to let Stiles into his quarters. Stiles walks to his bed like he’s going to sit on it, but stops short and just starts pacing across the small room. Derek watches him wordlessly.

“Look. Derek. I just wanted to apologize. I-” Stiles hesitates as he struggles to find the right words. “I needed to go. I didn’t want to! I swear! But I knew that if I stayed, trouble would come for both of us.”

“You could’ve said goodbye, Stiles,” Derek says.

“No, I couldn’t have,” Stiles says, shaking his head.

“Why not?” Derek asks desperately. Stiles finally comes to a stop in front of Derek and looks at him mournfully.

“Because you would’ve tried to convince to stay. And you probably would’ve succeeded,” Stiles confesses. “And I would’ve stayed and...there wouldn’t have been a happy ending, I can tell you that.”

Derek brings a hand to Stiles’ face to lay against his cheek. Stiles’ eyes flutter shut for a moment as he leans his head against it.

“Who are you running from, Stiles?” Derek asks quietly. Stiles’ eyes snap open and he moves his face from Derek’s hand. Derek quickly drops his hand.

“It’s better if you don’t know,” Stiles says with a guarded look. Derek lets out a groan of frustration.

“I could’ve protected you, Stiles! From whatever you’re hiding from!”

“No, you couldn’t have!” Stiles argues. “All I would’ve done was put you in danger.”

“So why are you here, Stiles?” Derek demands. “Why did you ask to come on my ship?”

Stiles’ shoulders slump and he gives Derek a heartbroken smile. “Oh, Derek. How could I not? When I saw you in that bar...all the reasons in the ‘verse not to approach you flew out the window. I had to speak to you again. I needed to see you smile and laugh and roll your eyes at me one more time.”

“Then don’t leave,” Derek urges. “Please trust me and trust that I can protect you and myself.”

“I can’t, Derek,” Stiles says. “We will part ways in Beaumonde and it’ll be for the best. Let’s just make the best of the rest of our time together, alright?”

Derek wants to argue, but the tired, defeated look on Stiles’ face stops him.

“Alright, Stiles,” Derek says quietly. Stiles gives him a sad smile and pulls him into a hug. Derek wraps his arms tightly around Stiles’ waist and tucks his face into his neck. They stay like that for a long time.

 

\---

 

When the ship arrives on Whitefall, Isaac lands it in a fuel station a mile from town. 

“Lydia and Isaac, you guys stay here to power up the fuel cells. The rest of us can go into town to make the delivery,” Derek directs as he settles down in the driver’s seat of one of their four-wheelers and starts its engine. Jackson and Erica lug packs of protein bars onto the back of the vehicle.

“One of our secondary thrusters is on its last legs,” Kira pipes up. “Might be a good idea to replace some parts.”

“This town doesn’t sell much in the way of ship parts, but check out the junkyard. It’s about half a mile past the church,” Derek says.

“Ooh, can I come? It’s unbelievable the stuff folks throw away,” Stiles says excitedly.

“I would certainly appreciate the company,” Kira says, hopping onto the second four-wheeler.

“Alright, we’ll be at the church. Be back by sundown, alright?” Derek says as Jackson and Erica pile into his vehicle.

“Aye aye, Captain,” Stiles says, saluting Derek and climbing into the passenger seat of Kira’s four-wheeler. Derek gives him a small nod and pulls out of the cargo bay and onto the road to the town. Kira and Stiles follow close behind. 

The church comes into view after a couple minutes of dusty desert, and Derek spots a figure standing in front. As Derek drives closer, he can make out Deaton’s figure. Derek slows down as he approaches the front of the church. Kira and Stiles’ four-wheeler zip by his.

“Shepherd Deaton,” Derek greets as he comes to stop in front of the shepherd and gets out of the vehicle. “I’ve got your protein packs.” 

“It’s nice to see you, Derek,” Deaton says with a tired smile. “Please. Let’s get them inside.”

The shepherd helps them carry the packs inside the church and into the basement. When the packs are all inside, the shepherd picks up one of the protein pack and peels back the wrapper to inspect it. “Thank you, Derek. We will be able to feed our town for months with these. We owe you an incredible debt of gratitude.”

“You owe me nothing, Shepherd. You helped my family years ago when we needed it the most and I will never forget,” Derek says, clapping the shepherd on the shoulder.

A young man suddenly stumbles down the stairs to the basement, out of breath and a look of terror on his face. “Shepherd Deaton! Hunters are coming!”

Derek’s blood freezes. “What? Hunters are here?”

Shepherd Deaton sighs. “You’ve come at a bad time, Derek. It’s not your fight.”

“There are Lycans in this town that need protecting, Shepherd. It wouldn’t be right of me to leave.”

“I'm not going to stop you, but I must warn you that this won’t be an easy fight. The Hunters have been scoping this town for a while now. I’ve been able to hold them off, but they’re back now, and probably with reinforcements.”

“Being as I thought this was a friendly visit, I didn’t pack much firepower,” Derek says regretfully, gesturing at the lone pistol on his belt.

“Speak for yourself,” Erica says, brushing her coat flaps aside to reveal thigh holsters and a utility belt weighed down with ammunition.

“Looks like your crew is more prepared than you are, Captain,” Jackson says, pulling a rifle out his pants.

“Well, good thing I always have a weapon on me,” Derek says as he flicks his claws out. “Shepherd Deaton, you stay here in the basement. Line the door with mountain ash. I can’t keep an eye on you and fend the hunters off at the same time.” 

Shepherd Deaton nods. Derek, Jackson, and Erica dart up the stairs. Derek rushes to the window facing away from town and squints into the horizon. He spots at least fifteen horses riding into town and swears. “Jackson and Erica, take down as many of those hunters down before they even reach town.”

“Got it, Captain,” Erica says as she crouches by the corner of one of the windows and waits for the cavalry to come close enough for her bullets to hit home. Derek stand on the other side of the window while Jackson sets up his rifle on the sill of the other window, peering through the scope. Jackson starts firing first, his rifle kicking back against his shoulder with each shot. Erica and Derek follow suit, ducking for cover every once in a while as bullets whiz into the church. They quickly take down six riders before the group starts splitting. Four riders break off from the cavalry, swerving out of their line of sight and toward the back of the church. The rest of the riders gallop past the church and toward the town.

“Jackson, Erica! Catch up with those hunters before they hurt anybody!” Derek commands. They give him quick nods before bursting through the front doors and taking off in the four-wheeler. 

Derek hears the back door to the church slam open and quickly ducks down behind the last row of church pews. He listens carefully for the sound of footsteps before darting up and sounding off his last couple rounds at the four men who’ve walked through the door. The hunters swiftly dive behind the first row of benches, one of them shouting in pain. Derek gently lays his empty gun on the floor and quietly edges toward the right side aisle where he hears one of the hunters creeping down the aisle. As soon as the hunter is about to round the last pew, Derek darts out, knocking the hunter’s gun out of his hands and driving the hunter onto his back with Derek on top. Derek punches the hunter hard in the jaw twice before the hunter catches the next punch Derek throws at him. Derek flicks the claws on his free left hand out, growling, and tries to swipe his claws across the man’s neck. The hunter barely blocks the swipe with his forearm, Derek’s claws drawing thin lines of blood.

“He’s a wolf!” the hunter shouts. Something metal hits the ground and rolls for a couple seconds before the hiss of gas releasing fills the air. Dread fills Derek as soon as he smells wolfsbane. The hunter takes advantage of Derek’s surprise and jabs the heel of his hand into Derek’s nose. Derek gasps in pain and then immediately starts coughing as more wolfsbane enters his lungs. The hunter shoves Derek off him and picks up his gun from the floor. Derek just collapses as his body starts to weaken. 

Derek struggles futilely when he’s dragged by the nape of his jacket into the center aisle and kicked over onto his back. The hunter steps aside to allow an old man to loom over him, flanked by the two other hunters, one of which has a shoulder wound. 

The old man peers down at him with a cruel smile. “Well, isn’t this a treat? Do you know who I am, boy?”

“A murderer?” Derek rasps. His lungs feel like they’re on fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a wolfsbane grenade still releasing wolfsbane into the air.

The man's smile widens. “Well...I think of myself more as an exterminator. A hunter willing to do what’s necessary to wipe evil from the ‘verse. But you can call me Gerard Argent.”

“No,” Derek gasps out. Even in his worst nightmares, Derek had never imagined having to meet the father of the woman who killed his family. The man who taught her to view his kind as nothing more than monsters and trained her to murder them. Derek wants nothing more than to crawl away from Gerard, but even lifting his head makes him nauseous.

“Yes, and you are the one that got away. Kate always was a little too sentimental. Now I can finish the job she didn’t have the balls to finish.” Gerard bends down, pressing the barrel of his gun against Derek’s temple. Derek lets his eyes fall closed, conjuring an image of Stiles’ face in his mind’s eye. He doesn’t want the last thing he thinks about to be Gerard Argent.

“Wait! Please! Don’t hurt him!”

 _No._ Derek opens his eyes and watches in horror as Stiles runs into the church. All of the hunters’ guns quickly whip in Stiles’ direction, including Gerard’s. Stiles stumbles to a stop and spreads his hands out in front of him to show that he’s not armed.

“Please. You don’t need to kill him,” Stiles says desperately.

“You look awfully familiar,” Gerard says, squinting at Stiles. Gerard considers him for a couple second before a look of recognition dawns on his face. “You’re on the Alliance’ Most Wanted list, boy. Your head’s worth 10,000 credits. Now what did a boy like you do to get that high of a price on your head?”

Derek hears Stiles’ heartbeat speed up.

“It doesn’t matter. Let Derek go. I don’t want to hurt you,” Stiles says. Derek feels a strange chill run through his body and he has a feeling it has nothing to do with the wolfsbane. Gerard just lets out an incredulous laugh.

“You’re funny, boy.” Gerard turns to his lackey. “Grab him.”

Derek can only watch helplessly as the hunter approaches Stiles. Stiles closes his eyes, breathing in deeply.

As soon as the hunter wraps his hand around Stiles’ wrist, Stiles’ eyes snap open and Derek only has a split second to register just how devastatingly _dead_ Stiles’ eyes are before Stiles is twisting his captured hand out the man’s grasp and seizing the long barrel of the rifle with his free hand. Stiles jerks the gun up and away from his face right before the gun rapid fires harmlessly into the air and then clicks on an empty chamber. Stiles yanks the rifle out of the hunter’s hands and headbutts the hunter hard in the face. The hunter stumbles back a step, but Stiles doesn’t let him back up any further, grabbing him by the sides of his neck. Stiles swiftly pulls the man’s head down and under his arm, kneeing him so hard in the solar plexus that all the air leaves the man’s lungs in a pained gasp and his unconscious body drops hard to the ground.

Before the other two hunters can pull the triggers on their guns, Stiles throws his hands out in front of him and Derek watches disbelievingly as the hunters’ guns suddenly go flying across the room. 

In the time it takes the hunters to gasp in stunned surprise, Stiles closes the space to the closest hunter and delivers a powerful blow to his jaw that knocks him out. The next hunter is ready, his fists up as Stiles sets his sight on him. Stiles easily evades the punches the man throws at him, catching the last one with his own hand. Stiles swiftly jabs him in the throat and when the man chokes and reflexively brings his hand to his own neck, Stiles grabs a fistful of his hair and slams his temple brutally against the back of a pew. The hunter’s body toppled to the floor. 

Gerard takes off for the back door, but it slams shut before he can reach it. He whips around to face Stiles again, backing up until he hits the closed door.

“I don't know what you are, but you're an abomination,” Gerard snarls. Even though his face is twisted into an ugly mask of hatred, Derek can sense the intense fear radiating off him. Stiles walks toward Gerard, stepping over Derek's body. When Stiles is close enough to reach out and touch Gerard, the hunter quickly unsheathed his knife from his belt and tries to swipe it across Stiles’ neck. Stiles effortlessly dodges the slash and grabs Gerard’s wrist, twisting it around and driving the blade through Gerard’s throat and into the door. Derek watches in astonishment as Gerard gasps for a couple seconds, blood gushing heavily from the wound in his neck, before his body goes limp. 

As Stiles turns back to Derek, he is wracked with another fit of coughs. Black spots start taking over his vision and the last thing he notices before he slides into blackness is the warmth of a hand against his face.

 

\---

 

“Hey, baby,” a familiar voice says. Derek’s eyes fly open. Stiles smiles down at him, face bathed in the bright sunlight spilling through the open front door. Derek is still lying on the floor, but his head is now cradled in Stiles’ lap. “Had a bad dream?”

“Stiles,” Derek says breathlessly. “You...you killed Gerard Argent.”

Stiles’ eyebrows knit together and he frowns. “He was going to kill you,” Stiles says defensively.

“No, no, you’re right, you saved my life. And probably countless others. Thank you,” Derek says gratefully.

Stiles’ face relaxes. “Oh. You're welcome.”

“Where...where did you learn to fight like that?” Derek asks hesitantly.

“An academy,” Stiles says, surprising Derek. 

“What kind of academy?” 

Stiles looks away from Derek's face and up at the desert that lies beyond the front door of the church. Stiles’ far-away look tells Derek that he's seeing something else, though. “When...when I was a teenager, I was accepted into a program for gifted children. They, uh, taught me a lot. Including how to fight like that.”

“And they gave you those...abilities?” Derek asks, tone careful.

Stiles narrows his eyes at the horizon, lips pressing into a thin line. “Yes, they did.”

“And the scars, too,” Derek says, looking at the thin white line above Stiles’ forehead. Stiles nods. 

“I was able to escape, but I've been running from them ever since.”

“Hey,” Derek says softly, reaching a hand out to Stiles’ face to gently turn it back to him. Stiles blinks rapidly and his eyes become focused again. “You're not there anymore. You're here. With me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles says, taking a deep breath.

“Why...Why are you telling me all this now?” Derek asks.

“I’m tired of hiding things from you, Derek,” Stiles admits. “You deserve the truth. I don’t want to just be another person who lied to you anymore.”

“That’s all I really wanted, Stiles,” Derek says. “Well, that and you joining my crew.”

“Then today's your lucky day, huh?” Stiles says with a smile.

“What?” Derek asks dumbly.

“I think...I think that I was always meant to be on that ship with you. Stiles Stilinski, space pirate,” Stiles considers.

“I like it,” Derek says, the buzz of elation and excitement filling his body. He pulls Stiles’ face to his for a long, deep kiss. When he pulls away, he says, “I promise you, Stiles, I will protect you.”

“Oh baby, you know I’ll be the one protecting you.” Stiles smiles brilliantly. “No power in the ‘verse could stop me.”


End file.
